


No way for you to fight this

by McRololo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, They were roommates (Omg they were roommates), idk i haven't done this in forever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRololo/pseuds/McRololo
Summary: Laura had a lot of hopes for her first ever college roommate, but this was not one of them.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 23





	No way for you to fight this

**Author's Note:**

> It's crism. Merry chrysler Katie! I originally wanted to write this when elections were still beating us all up, but I had to postpone it to Christmas because, well, 2020 and all. I hope you'll enjoy it either way because you deserve a good rest and this is the closest thing I can give you. 
> 
> If you're not Katie you don't have to look away, don't worry. Also I forgot how to publish things on AO3 so there's that.

This was it. Months of packing, reading articles and blogposts online, listening to her dad telling stories about ‘the good old days’ and fantasizing about what it would be like. All had led to this. 

Laura couldn’t help the smile that desperately tried to crawl onto her face. With her suitcase in hand and her other on the doorknob, she was about to start a new chapter in life. On her own. 

As she turned and pushed, her mind wandered to her new roommate. What kind of personality would they have? Would they work perfectly in sync or clash at every twist and turn, but ultimately protect each other when the occasion arose? 

Laura had to admit she wasn’t too thrilled about having a roommate at first, but when she realized it meant having someone to vent to without being babied constantly, most of her fantasies started out in her new home. 

She had even practiced her greeting. Different ones, of course. Just to be prepared.

But as she took her first step into adulthood, she found the room decidedly empty. Laura dragged her feet further in, closing the door behind her, and for the first time she found that silence could be pretty loud. A puff of air filled her cheeks, escaping through the small crack between her lips.

“This is anticlimactic,” she muttered to herself. Well, she might as well start unpacking. 

About halfway through her suitcase, the door finally flung open, coming to a stop after colliding with the wall and swinging back a little. Laura looked up as she heard a halfhearted curse being offered and immediately met striking brown eyes. 

“Oh,” came the indifferent response, as Laura took in her wavy black hair and dark eye make-up. “You’re already here.” The girl’s shoulders slumped in the same way her own had done earlier, but Laura couldn’t help but wonder if it were for completely different reasons. 

“Hey,” she said, passing Laura to dump most of her things on the empty bed. 

“Uh, hi.” Laura watched her take clothes out of her bag to throw across the mattress. That was one way to categorize. “I’m Laura Hollis. From the looks of it, I’m guessing we’re roommates?” She offered a nervous laugh, putting on her friendliest smile. 

The girl looked over her shoulder, never stopping what she was doing. “Oh yeah?” She poked her tongue against the inside of her cheek, giving Laura a once over. Laura tried not to cross her arms in front of her chest. She failed. “Name’s Carmilla.”

One of Carmilla’s shirts fell to the floor and Laura held out her hand to grab it. Carmilla shooed her hand away with her leg. “Don’t touch my stuff and we’ll be fast friends. ‘Kay?” The glare Carmilla leveled her with had her taking a step back, nodding firmly.

“Got it,” she said.

In the back of her head she heard the warning in her dad’s voice even louder and clearer. Stay away from her, he seemed to repeat over and over. 

\----------------------

“Honestly, would it kill you to keep your side clean?” 

Laura looked at the abandoned lollipop wrappers, empty soda cans and dirty clothes. Using the tip of her shoe, she slid a piece of clothing that hopefully _wasn’t_ underwear towards Carmilla’s bed, her face laced with disgust. 

Carmilla, who was lazily thumbing through a magazine on her back, heaved a purposefully heavy sigh. “Would it kill you to stop being such a killjoy?” 

Laura couldn’t help but roll her eyes, hands already on her hips. “Sorry for being an actual responsible adult,” she retaliated. 

It earned her a laugh from Carmilla. 

“What’s so funny?” she almost barked, but bit the venom back at the last second. 

Carmilla dropped the magazine to her chest and slowly looked her up and down, still refusing to sit up as she did so. “This is college. No one’s a responsible adult here.” She moved her leg over the other and bounced her foot up and down. Laura almost reminded her teachers were roaming the halls and classrooms when she cut her off. “Lighten the fuck up.” 

Laura’s frown grew deeper. She briefly wondered if her face was fated to be stuck like that forever if Carmilla remained her roommate for the rest of the year. 

“My dad said this is the perfect opportunity to practice responsibility.” 

Carmilla smirked. “Do you always do what he says?” 

“I mean,” she started, folding her arms over her chest neatly. “He’s an experienced adult. He knows what he’s talking about.” 

Carmilla almost reared her head back in laughter, but seemed to think better of it. Laura could see it in her eyes, though. “Got myself a daddy’s girl. Fantastic.” Her voice didn’t sound nearly as hostile as her words did. They still stung. 

“And what of it?” Laura managed.

Carmilla just shook her head and picked her magazine back up, completely undisturbed. “Nothing,” was all she said, before she was back to thumbing through the pages. 

Laura grabbed her books to head to the library, leaving without uttering a single word. 

\----------------------

“Listen up, Cupcake.” 

Laura didn’t remember agreeing to any nicknames.

\----------------------

She was seated at her desk, quizzing herself for the test that was due in two weeks, when she heard the snort leaving her roommate’s lips. 

Laura turned with a scowl, seeing Carmilla, as always it seemed, lying on her bed, phone in hand. 

Before anything else, Laura noticed the stick of Carmilla’s lollipop moving from side to side, the sound of hardened candy clattering against teeth almost perfectly in sync with the movement. 

“Must you be so loud?” she all but whispered, her neck and shoulders already tense for the upcoming battle. 

Carmilla eyed her over the edge of her phone, icy stare already in place. “Must you be so annoying?”

Laura leveled her with the same glare, but when Carmilla wouldn’t relent, she turned her eyes to the item-clattered floor. 

“Thought so, daddy’s girl.” 

She didn’t know if it was her blood or patience boiling. Probably both. _Definitely_ both. 

“Don’t you have homework to do?” 

Carmilla smirked that annoyingly stupid smirk again. “I’m not succumbing to capitalism and it’s never-ending demands to keep working past business hours.” 

Laura just blinked at her. 

“School is for school hours. This is me hours,” she added with a lazy shrug. 

“Well, your ‘me hours’ are interfering with mine.” It wasn’t her proudest moment, she’d admit that later. She sounded very much like a child who couldn’t wait for five more minutes to visit the toy store.

“Ooh, sorry,” Carmilla cooed, shuffling her legs over the covers as if to get up from her seat. “I’ll leave you two alone then.” She nodded to the desk. 

It took her a few seconds, but then Carmilla’s comment landed, and Laura could feel the heat explode in her stomach, all the way up to her ears. Carmilla definitely noticed, if her roar of laughter was anything to go by. 

“This is just perfect,” she heard her say in-between laughs. Head held high be damned, Carmilla could have the room to herself for the rest of the night. Laura had never scrambled for her books to go study with a friend so fast. 

\----------------------

Hunting season had opened and she had handed Carmilla the gun without asking for a five minute head start. From that single fateful exchange on Carmilla had been relentless when Laura so much as opened her mouth to breathe. 

Every time she caught – and Laura couldn’t believe she felt busted – Laura with her books sprawled out on their shared desk, she would turn in the doorframe, apologize and say something along the lines of “I’ll come back later” without fail. 

Sometimes, when Laura would announce she was going to take a shower, Carmilla, without missing a beat, would ask if she could join. 

Whenever Laura complained about Carmilla’s clothes being everywhere, Carmilla would purposefully pick up her bra’s first, leaving them on full display for Laura to see. 

It all drove Laura up the walls, but what really hit the nail in her coffin was the betrayal of her own body, turning even deeper shades of red with every new comment or seductive movement. Laura thought she had surely hit her limit and got proven wrong over and over again. 

And the worst part was, she started to feel thrilled too. Sometimes she would feign annoyance just to see what Carmilla would throw into her lap next, and when she laid awake one night hoping it would be Carmilla herself, she knew she was in too deep. 

She needed advice on how to deal with her roommate. She needed it _fast_. 

\----------------------

“Maybe she’s just trying to get under your skin?” 

LaFontaine shrugged, their lips a little pursed, as if to say this wasn’t as big of a deal as she made it out to be, but Laura knew LaF long enough to know they weren’t used to dealing with this type of thing. So she kept her spiral to herself, to deal with later that night, when sleep inevitably wouldn’t overtake her immediately. 

“It’s working,” she said instead. Her shoulders sagged. “What do I do? They won’t let me switch roommates for just petty reasons, I think.” 

LaFontaine looked up at the ceiling for a moment, their tongue sticking out a little. Laura would have found it adorable if it weren’t for her predicament. 

“I’d say to just beat her at her own game.” LaFontaine rolled their lips together, not completely sure of themselves. “Get on her level, see if she likes it herself. Usually people just act cocky until you give a genuine compliment, right? Then they become extremely insecure.” 

Laura hummed. She liked the idea of turning Carmilla into a stuttering pile of a mess, for once. To give her a taste of her own medicine. 

Yeah, she really, really liked that. 

“LaFontaine,” she said, and her friend fully turned to her as she put her hands on either side of their face. “You’re a genius.” 

LaFontaine grinned. 

\----------------------

It had been a great plan. Wonderful even. Almost fool-proof. 

_Almost_. 

If Laura was anything, it was a fool, complete with jester costume and everything. 

Because here she was, sitting on her bed, back against the wall so she could eye Carmilla on the opposite of their room, a smirk visible on her black lipstick clad lips, and all Laura could think about was wiping it off with a kiss. 

It was a horribly stupid plan. 

“Cat got your tongue, Creampuff?” 

Why did that _still_ send a flame licking at her feet, all the way up to her stomach? 

Laura shook herself out of her daze, remembering she, in fact, had a tongue, and she would use it to silence Carmilla this time. 

“Why don’t you come and find out?” 

Judging by the way her eyebrows shot up, she caught Carmilla by surprise. Laura couldn’t really blame her. She caught herself by surprise too. 

“Oh,” Carmilla practically purred. “Cat taught you a few tricks, huh?” 

Laura racked her brain for a response, for something – anything, but those lips curling up even further made it so much more difficult. And was it just her or was Carmilla eyeing her like she was a three course meal after being starved to death for five weeks? 

She tried to fight the blush that was threatening to rise to her cheeks. She honestly didn’t know if she was succeeding. 

“There’s more where that came from.” It was the lamest thing she could’ve said. 

Carmilla actually snorted. Then she moved to the edge of her dark purple covers. “Not as innocent as daddy believes, after all.” She pushed herself off the bed. 

Laura’s eyes flashed. She knew they did, because she saw the tiniest of movements in Carmilla’s eyebrows again. 

Carmilla stalked closer, crawling onto her bed, right into her personal space. Laura could hear her brain yell at her body to move away, but all it did was stop her breathing. 

“Would daddy dearest still love you if he knew just how much you’re into your delinquent roommate?” 

She was doing it to mess with her, Laura knew, but then why was the sweet perfume that tickled her nose making her heart speed up like a Ferrari on a racetrack? 

Carmilla’s lips were very much nearing her neck. Laura fought the urge to close her eyes, but she was slowly losing as her eyelids dropped inch by tiny inch. She swallowed, and cursed internally when she could hear herself do it. 

Carmilla leaned back with a chuckle, swinging her legs off the bed, and Laura cursed again when all she could think of was having them wrapped around her body. 

“Too easy,” Carmilla said, leaving Laura’s little bubble, taking all of the heat with her. She grabbed something from her own bed and made her way to the door. “Don’t wait up, Cupcake.” She disappeared before Laura could respond. 

Letting out a breath, she burrowed her face in her hands, her cheeks definitely glowing red. How could she let it get this far? 

Carmilla was going to be the death of her.


End file.
